Oh, une Paire de Fesses
by Kwiky
Summary: Sasuke prend son café tous les matins à la même heure. Il est cependant presque sûr que c'est la première fois qu'une paire de fesses se balance devant sa fenêtre. Oh. One-Shot. AU.


**Disclaimer : **_Naruto & Cie appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. _

**A/N : **_Après cinq long mois de silence, j'avais besoin de me défouler et voilà ce qui est ressorti de deux heures de sommeil introuvable. C'est bâclé, bizarre et surtout un joyeux __bazar, yeay (: _

.-.

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture

.-.

**Oh. Une Paire de Fesse.**

.-.

* * *

><p>ONE-SHOT<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

La double courbe fait penser à deux croissants de lunes bien dessinés. Une fesse, puis l'autre. (Elles sont aussi à l'envers. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas.) Elles sont légèrement plus pâles que le reste du dos dont il a un aperçu, la fameuse ligne de démarcation du bronzage se trouvant juste en dessous de la chute de rein. On les sent à la fois fermes et musclées, le genre qui donne envie d'en prendre une à pleine main et de serrer pour voir le résultat. La peau – comme souvent à cet endroit là – à l'air d'être aussi douce que celle d'un bébé. Il acquiesce doucement pour lui même ; cette personne doit prendre bien soin de ses fesses. Probablement avec quelques crèmes spécialisées, ou un effort récurrent pour muscler ses…

Tout à coup, Sasuke Uchiha marque une pause dans son raisonnement.

_Pourquoi_ s'embête-t-il à disserter sur une paire de fesses – aussi jolie soit-elle – au lieu de se demander ce que la dite paire fait en plein milieu de sa cuisine ?

(Probablement parce qu'il n'a jamais été du matin. _Mais_.)

Posant sa tasse de café encore fumante sur la table à manger, il s'avance avec précaution vers sa fenêtre, et la fait coulisser sur le côté pour l'ouvrir. Une chose est certaine – il n'a pas rêvé. Les fesses sont là, devant lui, plus vraies que jamais, et bizarrement toujours aussi à l'envers. Etonnement, elles ont l'air de se balancer de gauche à droite. Sasuke les contemple un instant, silencieux.

Puis il s'éclaircit la gorge, pour attirer l'attention de… de qui ? Il n'en a encore aucune idée.

Les fesses tressautent. Se contractent.

"Oh, il y a quelqu'un ? S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin d'aide !"

Sasuke, encore un peu ralenti à cause de l'heure et du fait qu'il n'a pas encore eu le temps de tremper ses lèvres dans son bon café noir à souhait, fronce les sourcils. Il met un temps à comprendre que c'est au propriétaire des dites-fesses qu'appartient cette exclamation, et non au postérieur lui-même.

Dommage. Ça aurait pu faire la une du journal scientifique qu'il ne lit jamais mais que le facteur insiste pour mettre dans sa boîte à lettre à chaque fois qu'il passe ; "_Une paire de fesses qui parle atterrit dans la cuisine d'un honnête citoyen ; trucage ou réalité ?_"

Soupir.

"Hn."

"Allez, je— je vais lâcher sinon ! Aidez-moi, _merde_ !"

Quel qu'il soit, l'inconnu est plutôt impoli et son ton est un poil trop agacé pour que Sasuke laisse passer une telle incartade. Aussi, au lieu de tenter quoi que ce soit, il pose la question qui lui semble la plus importante à régler pour l'instant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Son ton est blasé. Bien.

Il semble cependant provoquer un événement inattendu.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, aidez-m…" Le ton désespérément exaspéré se meurt, et les fesses se contractent à nouveau. "Putain…" La voix devient plus nerveuse. "C'est Monsieur Uchiha ? Du cinquième ?"

Sasuke n'a jamais parlé à une seule personne de l'immeuble à part cette fille aux cheveux roses qui le harcèle à chaque fois qu'il fait un pas en dehors de son appartement, et ce postérieur ne lui appartient définitivement pas. (Sinon, il aurait diminué les menaces de mort à son encontre. Des fesses comme celles-ci valent bien l'effort.)

"Qui est-ce ?" demande-t-il en retour, curieux et méfiant à la fois.

"Putain, c'est vraiment lui…" marmonne la voix et Sasuke lève les yeux au ciel.

Répondrait-elle à une seule de ses questions, honnêtement ? Sasuke vient de décider ici et maintenant que la personne à laquelle elle appartient est stupide.

S'en suit un étrange silence, où la paire de fesse continue à se balancer devant sa fenêtre, et où son propriétaire semble avoir arrêté d'appeler à l'aide. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge, et lorsque la voix reprend, elle est plus grave. Presque suave.

"Je, um, je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Du sixième étage."

Sasuke est ravi de l'apprendre.

"Connais pas", répond-il d'une voix plate.

Puis il commence à refermer la fenêtre coulissante en secouant la tête.

Ce n'est quand même pas ses affaires si un idiot à décider de se pendre cul-nu par son balcon, un étage au-dessus, si ? Non pas qu'il n'apprécie pas la vue, mais il est trop tôt pour qu'il se sente correctement excité.

En plus, il est presque sûr qu'il existe une charte du voisinage qui interdit d'encombrer les fenêtres des autres locataires. Il en imprimera une copie et la déposera chez cet énergumène qui n'en a probablement jamais vu la couleur. Il n'a pas l'impression de pouvoir faire grand chose de plus.

"_Hey_— mais ! Hey, Bâtard ! Vous allez pas me laisser là !"

La voix est si forte qu'elle arrive à passer à travers la fenêtre. Ce n'est pas très agréable, et Sasuke grimace. Levant les yeux au ciel, il refait coulisser la vitre.

"Bon, écoutez-moi bien. Il est neuf heures du matin, on est dimanche, et je n'ai aucune envie d'entrer dans le jeu d'un nudiste bizarre qui n'a rien d'autre à faire que de s'exposer devant l'immeuble d'en face. _Laissez-moi en dehors de ça._"

En plus, Sasuke n'a aucun goût pour le voyeurisme. Presque aucun.

Il a l'impression que son message a bien fonctionné, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une sorte d'étouffement.

"Je— non mais— vous— Je ne suis pas un NUDISTE !"

Sasuke pense que si quelqu'un ignorait jusque là ce qui est en train de se passer, il serait alerté par le nombre impressionnant de décibels que Monsieur-sixième-étage vient d'utiliser.

Ses yeux se rétrécissent sous la méfiance, alors qu'ils balayent du regard la paire de fesse sous leur nez.

"On en apprend tous les jours", rétorque-t-il, la voix débordante de sarcasme.

Le postérieur recommence à s'agiter.

"C'est un _accident_ ! J'étais en train de— de— um, _bref_, et je suis tombé par dessus le balcon, et maintenant je suis en train de risquer ma vie, et vous ne m'aidez pas ! Vous voulez avoir ma mort sur la conscience ? Quel genre de—"

Les mots meurent dans sa bouche parce que Sasuke vient de poker la paire de fesses en face de lui avec un doigt frais, une fois, puis deux, puis quatre. (Elles sont effectivement très – _très_ - fermes).

"_On se calme_", dit-il à peine posément, peu disposé à entendre tant de hurlements si tôt dans la matinée.

Il ne s'attend pas à ce que ça marche aussi bien, aussi est-il surpris par l'absence de cris en retour. Il est cependant encore plus étonné par la chair de poule qu'il voit apparaître sur la peau bronzée et tendue des fesses. Il la poke encore une fois, curieux.

"Il fait froid ?"

Il trouve qu'il fait bon, pourtant.

"Non", répond la voix grave, l'air elle aussi surprise par la question inattendue.

"Alors pourquoi…"

Il fronce les sourcils ; comprend ce qui se passe.

"Non mais je rêve, vous êtes excité par la situation ? _Pervers !_"

Son ton est presque choqué – bien plus qu'il ne l'est réellement – et ses yeux sont ronds. Peu importe qui est ce Taruto Uzu-machin, il y a clairement quelque chose qui cloche chez lui. Sasuke en est encore plus persuadé lorsque, au lieu de nier les faits, l'homme prend un ton accusateur.

"EH, mais c'est _vous_ qui venez de me toucher les fesses !"

L'Uchiha n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

"Pour vous inciter à vous calmer, pas provoquer une érection !"

"Qui vous dit que j'en ai une ?"

Cette conversation n'a aucun sens. Sasuke lâche un rire moqueur.

"Oh, je vous en prie, ne m'obligez pas à vous tourner pour vérifier."

"Loin de moi l'idée de vous en dissuader."

Sasuke s'apprête à rétorquer une réplique bien sentie, mais en plus de la réponse, son cerveau enregistre le ton charmeur employé.

Il n'arrive pas à y croire. Il y a un homme nu pendu au dessus de sa fenêtre qui lui hurle dessus avant de maintenant _flirter_ avec lui. Par homme, bien sûr, il entend _abruti_.

"En plus, j'ai un magnifique tatouage ventral", continue l'idiot, visiblement encouragé par l'absence de réponse acide.

Sasuke sort aussitôt de sa torpeur, secouant la tête avec véhémence.

"Je ne vous retournerais _pas_. En plus, je croyais que vous étiez en danger de mort ?"

Ça semble rappeler quelque chose à son interlocuteur, qui se remet aussitôt à gigoter. Sasuke jette un bras en arrière pour attraper sa tasse de café. Heureusement, elle est encore fumante.

"Oh oui— merde, c'est vrai ! Dites, vous, um… vous ne pourriez pas m'aider ?"

L'homme est peut-être moins stupide qu'il en a l'air, parce qu'il semble avoir compris qu'une question polie fonctionnera mieux qu'un ordre. Sasuke soupire. C'était tout de même censé être son jour de repos.

"Oh, désolé de vous déranger, dans ce cas", rétorque la paire de fesse d'une voix sarcastique, et Sasuke comprend qu'il vient de penser à voix haute.

Ça n'empêche qu'il n'apprécie guère ce genre de remarque.

"Vous voulez mon aide, ou non ?"

Il se sent de moins en moins enclin à la donner. Et il n'était déjà pas très enthousiaste à la base.

"Oui, oui, pardon !" chante immédiatement l'homme avec précipitation, sentant probablement que Sasuke pourrait le laisser pendu là toute la journée s'il ne se montrait pas coopératif.

(Il n'a pas tort.)

Levant les yeux au ciel, Sasuke repose sa tasse, et ouvre complètement la fenêtre pour se pencher à travers elle. Il pousse du bras la paire de fesse pour obtenir plus d'espace, faisant sursauter le corps entier.

"Qu'est-ce que…"

Une tête blonde s'est redressée sous sa fenêtre et essaie de l'apercevoir. Sasuke ne le voit pas, parce qu'il a tourné la sienne à côté du postérieur étranger, et il vient de découvrir l'autre partie de l'iceberg.

Il entre un instant dans une sorte de transe. Car, juste à côté de son visage, se trouve maintenant un pénis. Et il semble effectivement à moitié en érection.

"Hey", souffle Sasuke, yeux grand ouvert.

Bien qu'à l'envers, le membre à côté de lui est digne de se retrouver dans quelques musés. Ou temples. Surtout des temples. Pour être vénéré comme il se doit.

"Oui, non, c'est, um… c'est _moi_ qu'il faut sauver."

Interrompu un instant dans son admiration, Sasuke baisse les yeux, les descendant le long d'un corps bronzé et musclé – merde, les fesses ne mentaient pas alors – avant de tomber sur un visage d'où pend un ensemble de mèches blondes, attirées par le vide. Son regard noir rencontre deux billes bleues. _Putain_.

(Soit, Monsieur-Sixième-Etage est incroyablement beau. Soit, son corps est digne de celui d'un ancien combattant grecque. Soit, il est _extrêmement_ bien fourni. Soit. Mais il reste un idiot. Il ne faut pas que Sasuke l'oublie. Mais merde, en plus, le tatouage ventral est effectivement— Bref.)

"Ça va", rétorque Sasuke d'une voix agacée. "Je ne suis pas stu— Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?"

Il remarque maintenant que dans sa main, le blond tient une sorte de tige avec un miroir au bout, pendant elle aussi dangereusement dans le vide. Surpris plus qu'étonné, il redresse la tête vers les jambes et regarde en l'air. Il peut apercevoir une sorte de drap avec un bout accroché au balcon du dessus – parce que certains des appartements ont des balcons, ce que lui n'a pas, et il n'est absolument pas amer, _hn_ – et l'autre accroché à l'un des pieds de son fesse-à-face.

Il secoue la tête, et la retourne pour envoyer un regard d'incompréhension à la tête blonde en contrebas. Celle-ci semble avoir pris quelques couleurs roses.

"Je… c'est compliqué", elle marmonne faiblement.

Sasuke fait son choix en à peu près six secondes.

"Je ne vous aide pas tant que je n'ai pas d'explications."

Il y a un silence. Le blond cligne des yeux.

Puis il se remet à hurler.

"A l'aaaaaaide ! Quelqu'un, n'importe qui, s'il vous plaît ! A moi !"

Soupirant, Sasuke lève les yeux au ciel, plus qu'agacé.

"C'est bon, c'est bon. Je vais vous aider mais par pitié, _arrêtez_ de hurler."

Taruto se tait à nouveau, et Sasuke ne lui laisse pas le temps de rouvrir sa bouche qu'il retourne à l'intérieur de son appartement. Il se dirige vers la salle de bain, vidant la moitié de son café au passage, avant de revenir dans la cuisine avec une serviette. Cette dernière est bleue, elle est _fluffy_, et elle lui a coûté les couilles du pape. Mais il la voulait parce qu'il y avait la mention biodégradable sur son ticket de présentation. Et, sérieusement, une serviette _biodégradable_, y-a-t-il quelque chose de plus cool que ça ? Sasuke ne le pense pas, et c'est pour ça qu'il a laissé cet incapable de vendeur croire que c'est sa pauvre prestation commerciale qui l'a convaincu de l'acheter.

Perdu un instant dans son autosatisfaction, il sursaute lorsqu'il entend la voix grave et maintenant familière se remettre à parler toute seule.

"J'y crois pas, mais c'est qu'il m'a abandonné, l'enfoi—"

"L'enfoiré t'emmerde, Taruto", coupe Sasuke, repassant sa tête par la fenêtre.

Le tutoiement lui est venu naturellement et, en contrebas, le blond semble confus.

"C'est _Naruto_."

Sasuke agite une main désintéressée, avant de mettre en avant son autre bras où se trouve sa serviette. Il ne prévoit pas de faire dans la dentelle, et vu le discours que tient pour l'instant _Naruto_, il ne pense pas que le blond soit du genre délicat de toute façon.

"Je vais mettre ça autour de ta taille et te tirer à l'intérieur, ok ? Et quand t'y seras, on enlèvera le draps." Peu importe ce qu'il fait là au départ.

En dessous, le blond hoche la tête frénétiquement et Sasuke lui adresse un regard peu impressionné. Puis il se met au travail. Se penchant plus avant par la fenêtre, il drape sa serviette autour des hanches bronzées – c'est un blasphème de couvrir ces fesses, aussi essaie-t-il de ne pas trop y penser – et une fois celle-ci bloquée, il ouvre ses deux bras. Attrapant solidement le bassin de l'idiot, il recule, attirant le corps inversé vers lui et à l'intérieur de l'appartement. A peine a-t-il réussi, allant jusqu'à se faire un _high-five_ mental pour son ingéniosité, qu'il se rend compte que Naruto est plus lourd que prévu.

Il entend un '_ouch_' sonore – n'a pas le temps de comprendre qu'une tête blonde vient de taper contre le cadre de sa fenêtre – et tombe à la renverse, embarquant 80 kilos de muscles avec lui. _Sur_ lui.

Sa propre tête claque contre le carrelage, et il étouffe un grognement de douleur. Voilà. Il est à peu près sûr d'être en train de mourir.

"Oh putain, pour la douceur on repassera, hein…"

Cette phrase, lancée en l'air et à moitié étouffée, provoque l'ouverture immédiate des yeux noirs de Sasuke. Qui, évidemment, s'offusque.

Il relève la tête en un seul coup.

"_Pardon_ d'avoir voulu aid—"

Sa réplique acide s'éteint dans sa gorge, parce qu'il se retrouve face à une entrejambe recouverte de sa serviette biodégradable, mais cette dernière ne recouvre plus grand chose de l'entrejambe en question.

Il lui faut un soupir, une claque mentale, et un secouement de tête pour se sortir de son égarement.

Ah. Il va lui en montrer de la délicatesse.

Instantanément, il relève violemment les jambes pour se lever, peu concerné par le coup qu'il envoie dans le torse de Naruto au passage, ni par la façon dont ce dernier roule sur la gauche, perdant son appui. Une fois debout, Sasuke récupère sa tasse de café sur la table, et la vide d'un coup, grimaçant à cause de sa tiédeur.

Il ignore complètement le grognement de douleur du blond au passage.

Il se balance d'un pied sur l'autre.

Arrive alors le moment gênant où vous venez de sauver un homme nu pendu par sa fenêtre, où il est toujours nu enveloppé dans votre serviette de luxe, gisant sur votre sol, et où aucun début de conversation ne vous vient à l'esprit.

Sasuke est ce qu'on peut appeler 'socialement retardé'. C'est probablement pour ça qu'il ne trouve rien d'autre à dire que ;

"J'aime bien cette serviette. Je m'attends à ce qu'on me la rende _propre_."

Un silence.

"Dit-il _après_ m'avoir donné une commotion cérébrale", marmonne Naruto en réponse, semblant un peu sonné.

Il se redresse sur ses fesses, se massant les tempes, avant de se lever difficilement à son tour. Sasuke ne le lâche pas des yeux alors qu'il ajuste la dite-serviette pour couvrir ses parties, les replaçant au passage.

Il se demande tout à coup sincèrement s'il n'a pas fait une erreur en lui demandant de la laver. Mmm. Ça mérite réflexion.

Soudain, il se retrouve tout les deux face à face, Sasuke en boxer et marcel, Naruto tenant toujours cette tige et ce miroir fixé au bout, avec un bout de drap accroché au pied (Le dit-drap a probablement dû se déchirer au moment où Sasuke l'a tiré à l'intérieur). Il a l'air stupide. Stupide, et incroyablement sexy. Ça énerve l'Uchiha qui pointe du menton les accessoires inattendus.

"Bon, c'était pour quoi, tout ça ?"

Naruto baisse les yeux sur la tige, et se gratte la nuque d'un air coupable avec l'autre main.

"J'ai… um, pas très envie d'en parler."

Sasuke n'est pas idiot. Mais il est 9 heures du matin, et on est _dimanche_. La situation n'a aucun sens. Il n'aime pas ne pas comprendre.

"Mais tu m'aideras quand même la prochaine fois ?" reprend Naruto avec une tentative de sourire, et un regard qu'on pourrait qualifier de mignon et qui n'a absolument _aucun_ effet sur le brun.

Le brun qui s'étouffe un instant.

"Parce qu'il va y avoir une prochaine fois ?"

La question relève plus de l'exclamation, et Sasuke n'en croit pas ses oreilles lorsqu'il entend son voisin glousser en réponse. Il s'est trompé : Naruto n'est pas stupide, il est fou.

(Il fait un pas en arrière, par prudence.)

"Ça t'arrive souvent de te pendre par ta fenêtre ?" Parce que, s'il vous plaît, il est _obligé_ de le demander.

Naruto n'a pas l'air de beaucoup y réfléchir, alors qu'il hausse les épaules avec un sourire facile.

"A peu près tous les matins, je dirais."

Son sourire s'efface lorsqu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire, et il rougit. L'Uchiha ne comprend toujours pas.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu…"

Sasuke se coupe lui-même. Il avise à nouveau la tige et le miroir, et repense au drap qui était bien accroché du balcon au pied du blond. Il a tout à coup peur de faire le lien.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'il l'établit malgré lui.

"OhmonDieu, j'ai invité un voleur chez moi !" laisse-t-il échapper dans sa barbe, choqué.

Puis il se reprend, et relève un regard accusateur sur Naruto. (Il est contre le vandalisme.)

"Qu'est-ce que t'essayais de piquer, hein ? Est-ce que c'est les petites culottes d'Haruno ?" Après tout, la jeune femme habite l'appartement à côté. "Ecoute, je ne l'aime peut-être pas beaucoup, mais il faut être quand même sacrément tordu pour—"

Naruto réagit un temps trop tard, confus.

"_Quoi_ ? Les cu— Mais non, pas du tout !"

Sasuke l'ignore, jetant ses bras en l'air.

"J'y crois pas ! Et en plus je t'aide… Vous feriez un putain de beau couple, hein, tous les deux des pervers de—"

Naruto secoue la tête avec véhémence.

"Mais n'importe quoi, et puis pourquoi je voudrais ses petites culottes, d'abo—"

"C'est toi le malade, pas moi !"

"Arrête de me traiter de pervers à la fin, j'ai rien fa—"

L'Uchiha pointe du doigt l'étrange assemblage tige-miroir que Naruto tient toujours dans sa main.

"Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ça, hein ?"

"_Justement _! Qu'est-ce que tu veux essayer de piquer avec un _miroir_ ?"

La bouche de Sasuke en tombe. Il comprend encore mieux.

"T'essayais de la mater ? Mais c'est encore _pire_ !"

"Pire ? En quoi c'est—"

"Je sais pas mais ça l'est !"

Naruto semble sur le point d'exploser.

"Et pourquoi je voudrais la mater, hein ? Je suis _gay_ !"

Pause.

"_Quoi ?_"

Sasuke sent ses yeux carrément doubler de volume alors que ses bras exaspérés retombent le long de son corps. Naruto, tout comme lui, tente de reprendre son souffle à force d'avoir crié. Un rouge qui ne devrait pas être aussi séduisant teinte le haut de ses pommettes, et Sasuke est encore plus confus.

Il regarde à nouveau le miroir.

"Oh."

Tout semble plus clair.

"Mais alors…" Ses yeux remontent le long du torse bronzé, du cou, pour longer l'arête du nez jusqu'au deux yeux bleus grand ouvert. "C'est moi que tu matais ?"

Les joues du blond s'assombrissent si rapidement cette fois qu'elles ne laissent aucun doute sur la réponse à la question. Sasuke ne sait comment réagir face à cette découverte. Ou plutôt, il sait comment son corps à envie de réagir, et essaie de ne pas le montrer.

Secouant la tête, il s'appuie légèrement sur la table derrière lui.

"Alors quoi ? Tu descends tous les matins par ton balcon pour me regarder à travers la fenêtre et tu…" Il avise la tenue dénudée du blond et ses sourcils vont rejoindre la base de ses cheveux sur son front. "…Tu te touches ?"

Merde. Il ne devrait pas se sentir excité par ce fait. Heureusement pour lui, Naruto ne lui prête pas attention alors qu'il commence à partir dans des explications peu sûres.

"Non, non, non, bien sûr que non ! J'oserais jamais ! J'étais juste en retard ce matin parce que j'ai pris une douche trop longue, et que tu restes jamais plus de dix minutes dans ta cui… um, attends, c'est pas la question… Je veux, euh… _Bref_. Mais je me touches pas ! Je suis habillé d'habitude, je te jure ! Et puis je le fais pas non plus _tous les jours_…"

Sasuke relève un sourcil moqueur.

"C'est toi qui as dit 'tous les matins'."

Naruto avale sa salive.

"Je um… j'exagérais", barbote-t-il, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. "Mais c'est pas ma faute aussi ! J'te vois tout le temps devant les boîtes aux lettres, mais tu parles _jamais à personne_, et c'est hyper compliqué de t'approcher, et un jour j'essayais de récupérer Kyubi qui était descendu sur le balcon de Monsieur Hatake et je t'ai vu, t'étais en boxer, et je me suis dit 'oh, je peux me satisfaire de _juste_ ça' et c'est ta faute en réalité, parce que si t'étais pas un bâtard mal embouché, j'aurais pu faire ça de façon conventionnelle, mais non, monsieur-le-voisin-ultra-canon-du-cinquième est _inapprochable_ et je—"

Sasuke se demande vaguement comment il a réussit à passer d'énervé par la situation, à légèrement excité, à attendri par le monologue sans queue ni tête de son voisin. Naruto est un idiot, visiblement doublé d'un pervers, mais il est aussi incroyablement sexy et – Sasuke a du mal à l'admettre – plutôt adorable, et il se pend par son balcon le matin pour l'observer pendant les dix minutes qu'il passe dans sa cuisine.

Malgré lui, il fait un pas, puis deux, dans la direction du blond, qui s'interrompt.

"Tu, euh… je, quoi ?"

Sasuke laisse un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres. (Oui, il est lunatique. Oui, Naruto va devoir apprendre à composer avec ça s'il espère obtenir quoi que ce soit de lui.)

"Tu m'as approché là pourtant, non ?" murmure-t-il à moitié, et le regard bleu s'assombrit lorsqu'il enregistre son ton. "Je te parle, et il n'y a pas de fenêtre." Il se mord la lèvre inférieure. "Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?"

Un silence.

"Hein ?"

Ok.

Naruto semble effectivement attiré par lui, mais il reste visiblement un idiot. Sasuke retient avec difficulté un roulement d'yeux, et s'approche un chouïa plus pour poser ses mains sur les hanches bronzées et _nues_.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?" répète-t-il de sa voix la plus suave.

Si le blond ne capte pas le message, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun espoir. Sasuke n'est pas du genre à faire plus pour obtenir ce genre de chose ; il reste un Uchiha et, par conséquent, est persuadé qu'il doit être désiré et non l'inverse.

Heureusement, Naruto semble enfin saisir le changement d'ambiance.

"Oh", fait-il à son tour. Ses yeux, chargés d'un nouveau niveau de compréhension, se posent délicatement sur les lèvres à demi-relevées du brun, et il déglutit avec charme. "Ce que je compte faire ?"

Il s'autorise lui aussi un sourire confiant ; pose ses mains sur celles plus pâles.

C'est un bon joueur.

"Je compte te dire ce que je pense."

Sa voix est devenue plus grave, et Sasuke sent la peau de son cou se hérisser agréablement. Il repense vaguement à la paire de fesses qu'il a pu étudier, ainsi qu'à l'entrejambe dont il a eu un aperçu. Cette situation n'est peut-être pas aussi horrible qu'il l'a pensé tout à l'heure. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être qu'il pourrait retirer quelques avantages de la présence de Naruto chez lui…

"Et qu'est-ce que tu penses ?"

Le sourire du blond s'élargit alors qu'il penche la tête vers celle de l'Uchiha. Ils sont vraiment très proches, note ce dernier. Bien.

"Je pense que tu es vraiment beau", chuchote son voisin. "Je pense aussi que je suis très excité. Et que peut-être, le fait que le drap ait glissé aujourd'hui de mon balcon n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose."

Son regard est chaud et doux à la fois.

"Je pense aussi que j'ai très envie de…"

Sasuke se rapproche.

"De ?"

"De t'embrasser."

Ça, Naruto le murmure contre ses lèvres.

Une seconde plus tard, une serviette biodégradable tombe par terre.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le lendemain, quand Sasuke boit son café dans sa cuisine à la même heure que d'habitude, une demi-heure avant de devoir aller travailler comme chaque lundi, il ne prend absolument pas son temps. Ni ne jette de regard sur l'heure du micro-onde avec impatience.

Il ne sourit pas non plus (et surtout pas avec soulagement) lorsqu'il entend toquer contre sa fenêtre.

Il ne… bon, peut-être qu'effectivement, il se dirige vers celle-ci pour l'ouvrir.

Mais ce n'est pas sa faute s'il appelle le bureau une heure plus tard pour se faire porter pâle. (C'est celle de Naruto, de ses superbes fesses, et de son endurance et, ok, peut-être de son sourire aussi mais—).

Par contre, c'est la sienne si Sakura foudroie du regard l'Uzumaki en le croisant dans le couloir le soir lorsque celui-ci remonte à son appartement pour aller chercher des vêtements propres et une bouteille de vin qu'il tient _absolument_ à lui faire goûter.

Après tout, Sasuke_ a_ insisté pour se faire prendre contre le mur de la cuisine, celui-là même qu'il partage avec le salon de la jeune femme. Au moins, celle-ci arrêtera ses avances.

Tant mieux.

(Naruto a intérêt à se grouiller avec ses fringues et son vin, pense Sasuke, assis sur son canapé. Ou alors il va vite apprendre que les Uchiha n'aime pas attendre.)

.

* * *

><p>Review ? (:<p> 


End file.
